


Interrupted

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, essentially: Paul Stamets what the fuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Хью много чего готов терпеть от своего бойфренда. Но, в конце концов, он только человек, и некоторые моменты бесят его до чертиков. В конце дня он хочет нормального полноценного секса, а не пару минут внимания.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245288) by [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise). 



Хью снова пробует, на этот раз с кусочками идеально на один укус, так что Полу нужно просто открыть рот и прожевать (или не прожевать, если он хочет строить из себя упертого болвана). За свои труды он получает ледяной взгляд.  
  
— Я же сказал, что не голоден, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.  
  
По крайней мере, Пол пытается сосредоточиться в их каюте, так что это редкий случай, когда Хью может хотя бы видеть своего любимого.  
  
— Я знаю, но ты не ел со вчерашнего завтрака, Пол! Я не хочу кормить тебя насильно, но я в двух шагах от того, чтобы начать засовывать в тебя еду.  
  
— Засунь в меня свой член, — бормочет Пол, не отрывая взгляда от падда.  
  
Хью в шоке замирает.  
  
— Что?  
  
Выглядеть еще более раздраженным, чем Пол, просто невозможно.  
  
— Я сказал, засунь в меня свой член. Это слишком сложная для понимания концепция?  
  
Нет. Нет, не сложная, потому что Пол подходит к сексу как ко всему остальному в жизни — либо идеально, либо вообще не надо, и, черт возьми, разве он не идеален, когда его губы становятся розовыми, а щеки пылают, а глаза синие-синие, когда он кидает на Хью взгляды, делая ему минет; так что использовать это как оружие — ужасно нечестно.  
  
Пол закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает, его падд звучно приземляется на пол у ног Хью, а сам он скользит туда же, опускаясь на колени, и смотрит на Хью, приоткрыв блестящие от слюны губы. Руки ложатся на бедра, разбираются с застежкой брюк, и Пол даже не утруждает себя тем, чтобы приласкать его через ткань, просто стягивает брюки вместе с бельем и утыкается лицом Хью в пах.  
  
Какое-то отдаленное зудение в голове напоминает Хью, что он о чем-то забыл, и он действительно не помнит, потому что ресницы Пола вздрагивают и опускаются, и он с легкостью доводит Хью до полной твердости, дразня губами и языком именно так, как Хью любит.  
  
— Ты должен что-нибудь поесть, — неожиданно бормочет Хью, его пальцы дрожат от желания притянуть Пола ближе и испортить ему прическу.  
  
Снова раздраженный взгляд, и упертый идиот у ног Хью обхватывает бледно-розовыми и такими красивыми губами головку члена. Язык начинает вырисовывать что-то невероятное на его коже.  
  
Когда Пол отодвигается, тонкая нитка слюны тянется от члена к его губам, пока он не облизывает их.  
  
— У меня как раз обеденный перерыв, не видишь? — сообщает он, приподняв бровь, и возвращается к прерванному занятию, открыв рот сильнее, позволяя Хью скользнуть вглубь. Его рот горячий и скользкий, и с каждой уходящей секундой Хью все меньше и меньше помнит, что изначально собирался делать. Язык Пола прижимается к его члену снизу, мягко приподнимая тот к небу, так что головка утыкается в мягкое, затем скользит чуть дальше, и, когда Пол сглатывает, у Хью звезды перед глазами. Он вплетает пальцы в волосы Пола, и тот стонет. И это… это действительно хорошо. Пол придвигается ближе, обхватывает пальцами основание члена и начинает двигаться как следует. Это восхитительно, как и то, что Пол на коленях перед ним, а это, по мнению Хью, случается недостаточно часто, а еще заводит то, что все внимание Пола сосредоточено на нем, что тоже случается не слишком часто, и это все вместе…  
  
_Динь._  
  
Пол издает слабый удивленный стон и отодвигается, хватаясь за свой падд.  
Другой рукой он по прежнему обхватывает член, удерживая его почти на идеальной высоте, и еще одна ниточка слюны тянется к его губам. На этот раз Пол не облизывает губы, и слюна блестит, как обещание чего-то, пока Пол сидит на пятках и просматривает какие-то схемы или что бы это ни было.  
  
— Кхм. Пол?  
  
Пол даже не слышит его. Член Хью слегка опадает. Все, что Хью может, это сверлить взглядом своего совершенно невыносимого бойфренда.  
  
— Хм, мы тут… вроде бы заняты? Пол?  
  
Пол снова пропускает слова мимо ушей и облизывает губы. Нитка слюны исчезает, как и надежда Хью на оргазм.  
  
Он слегка надавливает кончиками пальцев на затылок Пола, как легкое напоминание, но, конечно, даже теперь намека не понимают.  
  
Наконец Пол заканчивает с тем, на что смотрел, быстро печатает ответ и возвращает рот туда, где он был до звонка, словно ничего не произошло.  
Хью тихо стонет и приподнимает бедра, и Пол ловит движение, и он доволен и действительно хорош в том, что делает, его язык кружит вокруг головки, а горло кажется охренительным местом, а его пальцы… и то, как он чуть мычит…  
  
_Динь_ , и он опять отстраняется, вызывая возмущенный выдох у Хью.  
  
— Пол, ради бога, это нечестно.  
  
— Тс-с. — Он убирает руку от члена Хью, потому что то, что он сейчас делает, определенно требует участие двух рук. Его губы на пару движений снова скользят по члену, но все его внимание сосредоточено на экране.  
  
Хью мысленно вздыхает и принимает ситуацию, начиная немного двигаться сам — внутрь и обратно. Может быть, это напомнит Полу, что тот собирался делать.  
  
И это работает, потому что Пол роняет падд и отталкивает его в сторону, вбирая член полностью, так, что утыкается носом в волосы в паху.  
  
— Бля… — выдыхает Хью, выгибаясь. Это горячо, это слишком, и Пол сглатывает, может быть даже пару раз, потому что давление Хью уже зашкаливает, и осталось совсем немного, и кожа Пола такая светлая и красивая в контрасте с темной кожей Хью, и он полностью внутри, и…  
  
_Динь._  
  
Мистическим образом Пол не отстраняется, просто нащупывает падд и поднимает его на уровень глаз. Затем неожиданно он шипит и дергается назад, выдыхая: “Что?!” — и тут же вскакивает на ноги, походя целуя Хью в губы.  
  
— Надо идти, там… — и что бы он ни говорил дальше, это уже не разобрать из коридора, потому что он уже за дверями, а двери с шипением закрываются, и Хью остается один со стоящим членом и спущенными штанами в прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
— Ты собираешься вернуться когда-нибудь и закончить? — спрашивает он у двери, показывая на член. Пол не возвращается, чтобы ответить, потому что наука для Пола важнее, чем физическое удовольствие Хью.  
  
  
Тот дрочит себе в душе и идет спать после ужина в одиночестве, потому, что Пол так и не возвращается и потому, что Пол настоящая сволочь.  
Хью читает в кровати некоторое время, затем откладывает чтение и гасит свет, и хотя уже одиннадцать, Пол все еще не вернулся.  
  
Хью почти засыпает, когда открывается дверь и в каюту врывается свет, потом свет снова гаснет, и он слышит, как Пол возится в ванной.  
Прогибается матрас, и Пол сворачивается вокруг Хью, словно так и должно быть.  
  
_“Привет, Хью, прости, что оставил тебя вот так, я готов все исправить”_. Размечтался.  
  
  
Это случается снова через несколько дней. Пол целует-кусает Хью вдоль шеи, и это восхитительно, его бедра мелко двигаются, вызывая у Хью стоны. Хью обхватывает Пола ногами за талию, и это все идеально, особенно когда Пол стонет ему в ухо, а он может лохматить ему волосы, как хочет, одной рукой, сжимая другой ладонь Пола. Пальцы Пола скользят по его члену, и на прелюдию они потратили, наверное, целый час, и даже простынь не сбилась в складки, как бывает, так что ничего не раздражает кожу.  
  
ИДЕАЛЬНО.  
  
Пол чуть отодвигается, улыбается и делает резкое движение внутрь. Хью запрокидывает голову назад и стонет, чувствуя, как искры бегут по позвоночнику. Он рефлекторно сжимается, что заставляет Пола вбиваться снова и снова, угол просто идеален, потому что Пол никогда ничего не делает наполовину, и осталось совсем немного, пока…  
  
_Динь._  
  
Пол останавливается на середине движения и тянется к падду.  
  
— Я только взгляну… это важно, это о третьем урожае… — бормочет он объяснения.  
  
— Мы сейчас очень заняты!  
  
— Да, да, дай мне секунду… о, твою мать! — он бросает падд, умудрившись ударить им Хью по колену, выходит из него, вскакивает и начинает натягивать брюки. Через пару секунд он уже за дверью, так и не успев застегнуть молнию на верхней части формы.  
Хью чувствует… пустоту. И не только потому, что Пола в нем сейчас нет.  
  
— Прости, — выдыхает Пол, влетая обратно и хватая свой падд. — Мне нужно идти, это…  
  
Окончания предложения Хью опять не слышит.  
  
Он не дрочит себе, чтобы сбросить напряжение, потому что хочет сохранить раздражение нетронутым. Пол возвращается позже, и он само очарование, хотя и немного рассеян, и, вполне возможно, даже не замечает, что Хью на него злится.  
  
  
Следующий раз виноват исключительно Хью, он подписался на вторую смену по вызову, потому что когда-нибудь хочет наконец получить должность начальника медслужбы, но вот прямо сейчас он делает Полу минет, так что Пол едва держится на ногах и не падает только потому, что опирается на стену, когда включается интерком. “ _Доктор Калбер, пожалуйста, немедленно подойдите в лазарет_ ”.  
  
Хью бормочет ругательство, вжимаясь в Пола, последний раз длинно проводит языком по члену любовника, заставляя Пола выгнуться, и встает.  
Вид у Пола то что надо, без сомнения: он едва стоит на ногах, его дыхание сбито, а лицо пылает и блестит от пота, он слишком возбужден и почти не в состоянии ясно мыслить. Между приопущенными светлыми ресницами видны блики синего.  
  
Хью виновато целует его в шею и уходит в ванную.  
  
— Не забудь любрикант, — говорит Пол ему вслед задыхающимся голосом.  
  
До него доходит смысл происходящего, когда Хью уже закончил чистить зубы и наполовину надел форму.  
  
Пол все еще стоит у стены, и, выходя из ванной, Хью может отлично видеть его возбужденный член, и да, Хью чувствует себя ужасно виноватым, но его действительно ждут.  
  
— Прости, любовь моя, — снова говорит он, оставляет на губах Пола короткий поцелуй и выходит за двери.  
  
  
Пол предсказуемо злится, когда Хью возвращается пять часов спустя, и не стесняется показывать это. В каюте словно все заледенело. Пол, однако, дождался его, и Хью чувствует, как его разглядывают, пока он в ванной готовится к отходу ко сну. У него отваливаются ноги, ему кажется, что сейчас он упадет и вырубится, спина болит, а запястья мелко дрожат, и ему это совсем не нравится — полное восстановление глазного нерва всегда выматывает, он дико устал, и ему повезет, если удастся поспать четыре часа до следующей смены. Он даже задается вопросом, неужели его эго настолько жаждет повышения (да, еще как; тем более что нынешний главврач корабля собирается уходить после этого полета, она сама ему сказала, и это шанс, так что будь он проклят, если не использует его, а работу он действительно любит), но он совершенно не в настроении терпеть демонстративное равнодушие со стороны Пола, хотя, возможно, он это заслужил.  
  
— Так ты собираешься…  
  
— Нет, — обрывает он Пола и укладывается на своей половине кровати. — Выключить свет.  
  
Пол не пытается его обнять, как обычно, и от этого немного больно.  
  
  
Спустя три дня Пол сидит на нем сверху, и это просто рай, и он настолько теряется в этом, что будет продолжать как можно дольше, потому что если и есть что-то, что Пол любит, так это заниматься сексом в этом положении (или делать Хью минет, или чтобы минет делали ему, или обниматься, или чтобы его втрахивали в стену… ну ладно, ему много что нравится). Он выдыхает мелкими рваными вздохами во время особенно сильных движений, и сжимается на члене, и двигает бедрами. Они с Хью держатся за руки, и все тело Пола будто светится светло-розовым. Он кусает губы, так что они краснеют и кажутся распухшими, и Хью оставил цепочку засосов у него на груди, и теперь они почти горят.  
Хью отчаянно влюблен. И отчаянно хочет. Он притягивает бедра Пола еще ближе, заставляя сжимать их сильнее, и Пол смеется и смотрит сверху, а его глаза блестят только для Хью.  
  
— Боже, как же я тебя люблю, — стонет Хью.  
  
— Как же мне повезло, — откликается Пол наполовину насмешливо, наполовину смущенно. Он наклоняется вперед и целует Хью, перестав на пару секунд двигаться. Хью кладет ладонь ему на шею сзади, удерживая и целуя крепче, перехватывая инициативу и начиная двигать бедрами вверх, вбиваясь в Пола, и тот горячий и послушный, и тугой, и он стонет прямо Хью в губы, когда движения становятся такими, как надо.  
Их горячие дыхания смешиваются, они целуются, и Пол стонет уже постоянно, и почти теряется, беспомощный от силы ощущений, зажмурив глаза. То, что Хью творит с ним, сводит его с ума, заставляет выдыхать его имя: “О, Хью!” — и…  
— Хью, сколько времени? — Пол перестает двигаться. Не считая легкой дрожи, когда он произносит имя, его голос вполне собранный.  
  
— Ч-что? — выдыхает Хью, тоже останавливаясь. — Какая, к черту, разница, Пол, мы заняты сейчас, очень заняты, и, серьезно, я почти кончил, любовь моя, пожалуйста, не…  
  
Взгляд Пола взлетает на циферблат часов на прикроватной тумбочке, и его глаза округляются.  
  
— Черт, уже без четверти, центрифуга остановилась десять минут назад! Прости, Хью, я должен…  
  
Хью пропускает остальные объяснения, пока Пол носится по каюте, натягивая вещи, и выскакивает за двери. Трудно поверить, что вот только что его любовник был рядом, возбужденный не меньше его, они оба были в минуте от оргазма и Полу определенно очень нравилось. Но, черт побери, если гребаная центрифуга закончила работу, что с этим может поделать его бойфренд?  
  
  
Больше всего бесит в Поле то, насколько он не разбирается в социальных взаимодействиях и абсолютно не в состоянии расшифровать сигналы, которые ему посылают. Например, он не видит, когда ты взбешен, потому что любишь своего парня, очень любишь, и знаешь, что тот обожает свою науку, и он гений, каждый день у него прорывы, и все безумно важные, и ты действительно пытаешься простить его за каждый чертов раз, когда он губит ваш секс.  
  
Проблема не только в этом. Пол не просто исчезает каждый раз. Иногда он отключается от процесса, и Хью думает, что с тем же успехом мог бы заниматься сексом с манекеном, и это портит все на корню.  
  
Но еще он любит Пола, который слишком хорош, чтобы быть реальным, так что он не возражает, когда Пол скорее шутливо, чем серьезно просит Хью сделать ему минет. Идея отличная, потому что Полу это нравится, и это очень интимно, и Хью нравится делать это для Пола, и нравится, когда его пальцы гладят его затылок. Погодите.  
  
Нет, они уже не делают ничего подобного, просто неподвижно лежат у него на голове, и Пол подозрительно тих, что совершенно на него не похоже. Хью выпускает член Пола изо рта и поднимает голову.  
  
Пол полностью погружен во что-то, похожее на научный журнал.  
  
— Ты, мать твою, издеваешься? — взрывается Хью. В груди кипят невысказанные слова, кровь бросается в лицо от ярости. Он вскакивает на ноги, а Пол смотрит на него смущенно.  
  
— Знаешь что, иногда я задаюсь вопросом, почему мне не все равно. Наслаждайся чтением!  
  
  
Он уходит, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от злости. Его трясет.  
  
Идти тут, собственно, некуда, так что он проносится по главному коридору по кругу, пока снова не оказывается у дверей их каюты, но еще слишком рано, и Хью уходит на обзорную палубу. Если бы у него с собой была смена спортивной одежды, он отправился бы в спортзал, где занимался бы до изнеможения.  
  
Он дико унижен, слов не найти насколько! Пол иногда непробиваем, да, но Хью никогда не думал, что настолько. То есть “мой бойфренд на коленях, отсасывает мне” настолько невыносимо скучно, что ему пришло в голову почитать в процессе журнальчик?  
  
Зная Пола, он легко может представить, как тот просто застегнет брюки, комфортно устроится на кушетке и продолжит чтение.  
  
Хью довольно долго меряет шагами обзорную палубу, наверняка распугав своим видом остальных желающих воспользоваться площадкой, и его гнев постепенно начинает спадать.  
  
Наконец он чувствует, что в состоянии вернуться в каюту и лечь спать, что и делает.  
  
Пол сидит на кровати, глядя на дверь, и определенно ждет появления Хью, и Хью нужно время, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
— Ты на меня злишься, — говори Пол после того, как они сверлят друг друга взглядами несколько секунд. — Я… мне так кажется, по крайне мере. Я не знаю.  
  
— Я, черт возьми, и вправду на тебя злюсь! — бросает Хью. Ярость возвращается в полную силу. Пол выглядит смущенным, и на его лице задумчивое выражение, из-за чего мир вокруг для Хью начинает заволакиваться красным цветом.  
  
— Но что я сделал?  
  
Хью может только стоять и пялиться. Что он сделал? Нет, он серьезно не понимает…  
  
— Я в душ, — произносит он ледяным тоном и выходит из комнаты.  
  
Он только начинает раздеваться, когда дверь ванной приоткрывается, и за ней маячит Пол.  
  
— Это было “я иду в душ, и ты можешь присоединиться и сделать мне минет”, или…  
  
— Это было “я в душ, иначе я тебя сейчас придушу”.  
  
— О. Окей. — Дверь закрывается. Хью так заработает себе аневризму.  
  
— Ты собираешься сказать мне, что я сделал, или продолжишь со мной не разговаривать? — спрашивает Пол, когда Хью выходит из душа (где, вполне возможно, мысленно представлял, как вытрахивает из Пола душу).  
  
— О, пожалуй, я выберу продолжать не разговаривать с тобой, — тон Хью по-прежнему ледяной, он садится на кровать и берет в руки падд, чтобы хотя бы сделать вид, что работает.  
  
— Ну ладно. — И Пол устраивается прямо рядом с ним, так что его спина опирается на плечо Хью, а ноги лежат на кровати.  
  
Физический контакт приятен, и Хью сильно этого не хватало, конечно, и он очень любит Пола, но именно поэтому он настолько зол.  
  
— Думаешь, у тебя есть разрешение вторгаться в мое личное пространство?  
  
— … нет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Окей. — В голосе Пола звучит обида. — Тогда… можно посидеть с тобой рядом?  
  
— Нет, нельзя.  
  
Спина Пола рефлекторно напрягается, и у Хью от ужасно неприятного чувства сжимается сердце.  
  
— Я… тогда я, наверное, пойду в лабораторию.  
  
Хью знает эти интонации. Это тон “я сейчас расплачусь”. Это… ужасное, ужасное чувство. Пол собирается уйти куда-нибудь, забиться в угол где-нибудь в лаборатории, может быть даже в трубы джеффри, и выпустить эмоции. Такое уже случалось.  
  
Хью вздыхает и смотрит на двери. Они редко ссорятся, сейчас — уже нет. Поначалу было непросто, и они оба научились вести себя друг с другом, и уже очень давно не было ничего настолько серьезного.  
  
А еще — дело в том, что Хью отвратительно себя чувствует. Внутри него есть внушительная часть, которая сейчас ужасно довольна, что теперь Полу плохо. От этих мыслей Хью становится еще хуже.  
  
Боже, наверное, ему нужно идти за Полом. Он не хочет, потому что все еще зол, и у него есть самолюбие, и, возможно, Пол немного это заслужил, сколько же можно быть таким пустоголовым. Вот только, если быть честным, ничего он не заслужил, и им нужно поговорить как взрослым людям, и желательно до того, как Пол сделает какие-то свои выводы и вернется в каюту сам. Возможно, он самый глупый, самый несообразительный и эмоционально неотзывчивый гений. Поэтому Хью спрашивает у компьютера местонахождение Пола — закуток в инженерной — и направляется туда.  
  
Он почти пропускает эту дверь и, покачав головой из-за выбора своего бойфренда, протискивается внутрь, оказавшись в полнейшей темноте. И как водится, в темноте звуки кажутся слышнее. К примеру, звуки, когда кто-то беспомощно плачет.  
  
Когда пальцы Хью нащупывают перед собой тело в форме, он садится рядом и притягивает Пола к себе в объятия, слегка укачивая. Пол немедленно утыкается в его рубашку, пряча лицо у него на груди и позволяя себе прорыдаться.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — говорит Хью, и собственный голос кажется ему странным. — Так и есть, Пол, это правда, и, клянусь тебя, я не ненавижу тебя. Ты идиот, но я тебя люблю. Очень сильно.  
  
Пол в ответ начинает рыдать сильнее, теперь сотрясается все его тело, а изо рта вырываются звуки, больше похожие на стоны раненого зверя, и у Хью становится по-настоящему больно в груди.  
  
— Тише, тише, Пол, дорогой, пожалуйста. — Он крепче прижимает его к себе, целуя волосы.  
  
— Я… я-я вс-все еще н-не понима-аю, что-о я сд-сделал. Прсти, Х-хью, мне так жаль, я н-не… я…  
  
— Тш-ш. — Хью снова укачивает его. — Все хорошо, Пол. Пусть слезы выйдут, это нормально, поговорим потом.  
  
Полу требуется несколько минут, чтобы немного успокоиться, и, когда наконец он затихает в том же положении, уткнувшись в Хью, рубашка на груди у того совершенно мокрая.  
  
— Что я с-сделал?  
  
— Ты был настоящей задницей последние шесть недель, и я терпел это, потому что люблю тебя, и потому что думал, что это период, который пройдет, и потому что мне казалось, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Но ты “не”, а потом ты убегаешь из каюты в слезах, а я в бешенстве, любовь моя, но я не хотел, чтобы ты рыдал в подсобке и придумывал себе всякое.  
  
— Что я сделал?  
  
— Ну, последней каплей стало то, что ты читал какой-то там журнал, когда я пытался доставить тебе удовольствие сегодня. — Хью не удается полностью убрать язвительность из голоса. — Если ты, конечно, помнишь. Я был тем паренем, что стоял перед тобой на коленях, если это поможет.  
  
Пол немного напрягается.  
  
— Но на самом деле этих последних капель было море. Я не думаю, что у нас был хотя бы один нормальный секс, без того, чтобы ты не отвлекался на что-нибудь более важное. Или мы были бы в постели, и ты не витал бы в своих мыслях настолько, что будь в моих объятьях манекен, от него было бы больше толку. Ты был со мной холоден, едва обращал внимание когда мы разговаривали, ты сразу отстранялся от темы, стоило перестать говорить о твоей науке; ты был груб после того, как мне пришлось уйти на вызов. Да, я знаю, что перед этим я делал тебе минет и что оставил тебя заведенным, но я могу вспомнить как минимум шесть случаев, когда ты проделывал то же самое со мной, так что, это не принимается как оправдание. Пол, я люблю тебя, правда, люблю, но иногда ты такая неописуемая сволочь.  
  
Пол хлюпает носом, вдыхая.  
  
— Я… я не думал…  
  
— Это точно, не думал. Мы не обязаны заниматься сексом, Пол. Я говорил тебе: если ты не хочешь секса или не хочешь секса со мной, я пойму, мне нужно, чтобы ты был счастлив и чувствовал себя комфортно, но мне хотелось бы думать, что я достаточно хорош в постели и ты не станешь заниматься какими-то своими вычислениями, пока я тебя трахаю. Или ты трахаешь меня. Или что бы один из нас не делал с другим. Поговори со мной, и не надо… я хочу заниматься любовью с тобой целиком, а не только с твоим телом, Пол. А еще мне хотелось бы разговаривать с тобой и я… предпочел бы, чтобы ты мысленно присутствовал в отношениях тоже.  
  
Он не говорит другие вещи, которые из всего этого вытекают: что Пол скучает с ним или отталкивает его, а может, больше не любит, — потому что произнести это кажется неверным шагом.  
  
— Хочешь, мы можем расстаться, — его предает его собственный язык. — Но не надо… не делай того, что делал все это время.  
  
Молчание тяжелым грузом висит между ними, и Хью боится, что оно их разделит окончательно.  
  
Наконец Пол произносит:  
  
— Я не хочу бросать тебя.  
  
— И я не хочу.  
  
— Я не… я не думал.  
  
— Нет, это точно.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, и я люблю то, что могу прийти к тебе и ты всегда будешь ждать, и я просто… наверное, я просто привык. Я не… я никогда не хотел… ты значишь для меня целый мир, Хью. Ты всегда был рядом, а я… я для тебя не был.  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы удержать… не знаю, чтобы удержать твой интерес? Чтобы ты хотел меня, чтобы я был тебе нужен?  
  
— Ничего! Ничего, Хью, я… ты мне нужен, всегда был нужен, но я привык, что ты всегда рядом. Что… что мне не обязательно что-то делать, чтобы получить твою любовь, и я перестал даже думать, что я должен. — Он снова начинает плакать и утыкается Хью в грудь. — Я постараюсь, — шепчет он наконец. — Ты заслуживаешь большего. И мне нравится заниматься с тобой сексом, очень нравится, я просто… черт, Хью, я просто совершенно не понимаю, какие вещи нельзя делать.  
  
— Я заметил, — сухо говорит Хью.  
  
— Но я постараюсь. Правда. И… Хью, пожалуйста…. Пожалуйста, говори мне сразу. Я никогда не знаю, когда веду себя как скотина.  
  
— Это я тоже заметил.  
  
— Прости, что бросал тебя неудовлетворенным так часто.  
  
— Хорошо, что у меня есть пара рук, которые могу помочь.  
  
— Это не то же самое.  
  
— То же, если твой бойфренд настолько безразличен, что иногда у него даже не встает полностью.  
  
— Прости. Мне правда жаль.  
  
— Я знаю. Теперь как скотина веду себя я.  
  
— Я заслужил.  
  
Хью вздыхает.  
  
— Нет, не заслужил. Ладно, давай вернемся в каюту, поужинаем и потом сможешь меня трахнуть.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Ты действительно хочешь заняться со мной сексом, после того как я…  
  
— Пол Стамец, ты, может быть, и самый большой идиот в галактике, но и самый невероятно привлекательный человек, которого я встречал, и, кроме того, я слишком долго без этого обходился, так что сексом мы займемся дважды.  
  
— Когда это мы останавливались на одном раунде? — бормочет Пол, и в его голосе начинает проступать улыбка.  
  
— Ну, можно попробовать вспомнить, когда мы доводили до конца первый раунд.  
  
— Туше.  
  
Хью проводит пальцами по волосам Пола.  
  
— Ну что, готов вернуться домой?  
  
— Я не… я, наверное, выгляжу как бешеный кролик с красными глазами. Мы можем… посидеть здесь? Еще немного?  
  
— Хм. Наверное, нет. Компьютер, парная транспортация в мою каюту. Не вносить в логи.  
  
_«Принято, доктор Калбер»._  
  
Они материализуются на месте, и Пол все так же прижимается к нему, и они оба вскрикивают от неожиданно яркого света.  
  
— Компьютер, свет на тридцать процентов, — приказывает Хью.  
  
И хотя свет теперь можно терпеть, Пол опять утыкается Хью в плечо.  
  
— Пол, посмотри на меня.  
  
Пол смотрит. Его глаза и нос кажутся опухшими и красными. Хью мягко целует его.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Да, иногда ты меня выбешиваешь, но я все равно тебя люблю и не променяю ни на что в галактике. А еще ты последнее время плохо ешь, так что я заставлю тебя поесть. Пойди умойся, ладно?  
  
  
Он почти забыл, какие восхитительные звуки издает Пол, когда ему делают минет, как мягка его кожа, как он начинает дрожать и отбиваться, когда Хью проводит по ней щетиной. Он почти забыл, каким узким он кажется и как невероятно широко распахиваются его глаза, когда Хью входит в него. Он почти забыл, как Пол стонет, когда член задевает простату, как крепко обхватывают его талию бедра Пола и то, что Пол не сдерживает крики во время секса.  
  
Хью сворачивается рядом с Полом, обтерев их обоих, они почти утыкаются друг в друга носами, и Хью собственнически кладет руку Полу на грудь.  
— Хочешь во втором раунде быть сверху? — Пол перекатывается на бок, переплетая их ноги. — Я могу оседлать тебя.  
  
— А если я хочу, чтобы меня опять трахнули? — любимый Хью зевает и укладывает подбородок ему на голову. — Можно отложить на третий раунд.  
  
— Ты всегда засыпаешь после второго.  
  
— Так разбуди меня.  
  
— У тебя двойная смена завтра, так что даже не надейся.  
  
— Я не обязан идти на двойную. — Пол чуть отодвигается, его глаза блестят игриво. — У тебя же бета-смена?  
  
— Угу. Но в альфу меня могут вызвать по необходимости.  
  
— Я могу взять бету, и всю альфу будем заниматься сексом.  
  
— Прямо всю?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Начнем в восемь утра?  
  
— У-гу.  
  
— Значит, если я сейчас дам тебе поспать, то могу разбудить тебя через девять часов и ты меня трахнешь?  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— И ты собираешься сделать мне минет?  
  
— Все, что пожелаешь.  
  
Хью расплывается в улыбке и укрывает их обоих одеялом, прижимаясь сильнее к обнаженному телу Пола.  
  
— Мы голые. Ты будешь меня греть.  
  
Пол обнимает его обеими руками и притягивает к себе ближе, уложив подбородок ему на макушку.  
  
— С удовольствием.


End file.
